L'enquête noire
by Kijuliop
Summary: Après l'affaire de la blogueuse, Conan commence à intéresser de près aux 2 policiers borgnes et haut placé de la police de Tokyo. Ils pourraient bien être des membres de l'Organisation. Mais le petit détective ne se doute pas que quelques personnes qu'il ne soupçonnaient pas s'approchent un peu trop de son secret et de celui de Kogorō.
1. Étrange disparition, Partie 1

_Première écrit sur DC. J'aime prendre mon temps et faire avancer l'intrigue au fil des affaires, comme dans le manga en fait, je trouve que ça donne l'impression que les choses sont pas hyper-précipitées et qu'en 2 jours y'ai pas tout le statu quo qui change._

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours._

 _Petites précisions : - les noms sont comme en japonais, c'est à dire, le nom puis le prénom._

 _les numérotations des étages sont comme au Japon, c'est à dire, le Rez-de-Chaussée est le premier étage. Ainsi la maison qui compte deux étages comprends en réalité un rez-de-chaussée et un étage supérieur._

 _Affaire 1 :_ _Une étrange disparition!_

 **Chapitre 1 :  
**

* * *

Un beau matin d'hiver, les Shōnen Tantei-dan, se retrouvaient pour jouer au baseball dans le parc de Beika.

 **GENTA** **:** Ca alors ! Il fait froid ici !

 **AYUMI : C'est** vrai, on aurait pu attendre cette après-midi pour tester cette fameuse nouvelle invention du Professeur.

 **AÏ (avec un ton condescendant)** **:** Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? C'est à cause d'Edogawa-kun qui a soudainement paru excité par ça. Mais nous voilà sans lui dans le froid…

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Tiens, Haibara-san, prends ma veste.

 **AÏ** **:** Merci beaucoup, Tsubayara-kun.

Une Beetle jaune vif apparu derrière les buissons du parc.

 **AGASA** **:** Oi !

 **AÏ** **:** Enfin…

 **AGASA** **:** Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Donc laissez-moi vous présenter : le jeu de baseball assisté ! La batte comprend un mini-système informatique qui permet un guidage directionnel plus facile, et un dispositif de contrôle de la force de frappe, pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un (référence à V. 52: Files 6-8).

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Incroyable !

 **AYUMI** **:** Mais, Hakase… Conan-kun n'est pas avec vous ?

 **AGASA** **:** Non, désolé, il n'a pas pu venir, car, euh… il s'est blessé en essayant la batte.

 **AYUMI (déçue et crédule)** **:** Impossible…

Aï, pas convaincue, regarde le professeur avec insistance. Celui-ci le remarque et souris bêtement.

* * *

Chez le professeur

Conan était, plongé dans son activité. Il était sur l'ordinateur du Professeur, naviguant sur internet.

Sur l'écran : « Police de Tokyo » était le sujet de la recherche. A côté de lui, Okiya Subaru sourit, assis sur le bureau.

* * *

Studios de Nichiuri TV

 **YOKO** **:** Voilà Mōri-san, j'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur un des employés qui a disparu il y a 33 jours exactement. Les managers, ont d'abord cru à une simple maladie, et on l'a vite remplacé, mais ça m'inquiète, car c'est aussi un ancien ami du lycée. Il s'appelle Nagasawa Miko. Il a le même âge que moi, et il habite dans un appartement sur la Grande Avenue, d'Haido, au numéro 31 je crois.

 **KOGORO** **:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yōko-san, je retrouverai votre ami quoi qu'il arrive. D'ici une semaine, je l'aurai ramené ici.

 **YOKO** **:** Merci infiniment, Mōri-san. Vous m'êtes toujours d'une grande utilité.

 **KOGORO** **:** Oh, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

Grande Avenue d'Haido, N° 31

Le célèbre détective contempla un moment l'immeuble où il allait entrer. Il était assez petit par rapport à ceux qui se trouvaient autour, deux étages, tout au plus. Mais il paraissait très propre et bien entretenu.

Puis il entra.

 **KOGORO** **:** Tiens, la boîte aux lettres de Nagasawa-san est vide.

Kogorō monte les escaliers et toqua à la première porte à la recherche d'informations et de témoignages.

 **KOGORO** **:** Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dérangez, je suis le détective Mōri Kogorō. Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder.

: Oui bien sûr.

Une femme blonde à la voix douce, avait ouvert. Le reste de son physique était assez commun. Elle avait environ 30 ans, selon Kogorō, ce qui lui plaisait bien.

 **KOGORO** **:** Pourriez-vous me parlez de Nagasawa-san ?

-: Hum… Oui, c'était un homme très attentionné, il m'aidait souvent à monter les courses, et il m'a également invité une fois à diner. On a joué aux échecs et il a gagné. C'est un homme plutôt malin. Mais cela fais un moment que le ne l'ai pas croisé, je me suis dit qu'il avait des difficultés financières et qu'il était retourné chez ses parents. Ils habitent dans la rue d'en face. Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

 **KOGORO :** Je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Je suis à sa recherche. Juste, une autre chose, quand l'avez vu pour la dernière fois, était-il différent de d'habitude.

\- : Hum, maintenant que vous me le dites, il était assez bizarre, la dernière fois, je rentrais des courses et il sortait. Il semblait être enrhumé car il portait un bonnet et un masque et quand je l'ai salué, il m'a murmuré quelque chose en réponse, entre deux toussotements.

 **KOGORO (pour lui-même) :** Serait-il juste malade comme le pensait Yōko-chan ? **(à voix haute) :** Merci beaucoup. Puis-je prendre votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

 **EMILY :** Oui, je m'appelle Emily Laharae.

 **KOGORO :** Oh, vous avez des origines étrangères ?

 **EMILY :** Non, mais mes parents se sont rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en voyage en Angleterre.

 **KOGORO :** Ah, je vois. Merci encore, au revoir !

 **EMILY :** Au revoir, repassez quand vous voulez !

 **KOGORO (gêné, se dit à lui-même une fois la porte refermée) :** Quelle charmante femme !

Chez le professeur

 **AYUMI+GENTA+MITSUHIKO** **:** TADAIMA !

 **CONAN (à l'étage supérieur, surpris)** **:** Merde ! Tu devrais t'en aller Subaru-san, inutile d'affoler Haibara.

 **SUBARU** **:** Pas de soucis, je retourne chez toi, donc ! J'essaie de continuer un peu les recherches là-bas et je te tiens au courant.

Conan descendit à l'encontre de ses amis. Ayumi se jette sur lui.

 **AYUMI** **:** Conan-kun ! Ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal.

Il se souvint que le professeur leur ferait croire qu'il s'était blessé.

 **CONAN** **:** Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis presque guéri.

 **AYUMI** **:** Yokata !

Haibara s'approche de lui par derrière pendant qu'il était occupé avec la petite, et donna un petit coup sur

le faux plâtre de Conan.

 **AÏ** **:** Ben dis donc ? Ça n'a pas l'air très solide ton plâtre. Et tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'un blessé.

Conan rigola sarcastiquement.

 **AÏ** **:** Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de faire du baseball puis, tu ne viens plus finalement ?

 **CONAN** **:** Euh… Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce grand homme borgne de la Police de Tokyo, Matsumoto-keishi

La jeune fille reste muette, on peut voir dans ses yeux qu'elle est un peu choquée et surprise.

 **CONAN** **:** Je cherche des indices qui permettraient de savoir s'il est un homme en noir. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé énormément de choses donc j'ai prévu de me rendre sur place demain pour récolter plus d'infos.

 **AÏ** **:** Non, tu ne dois pas faire cela ! C'est peut-être un piège, il doit surveiller à fond et garder un œil sur toutes les personnes qu'il trouve suspecte, s'il est vraiment un membre de l'Organisation. Et si ce n'en est pas un, tu n'apprendras rien. Et puis il y a cet autre homme terrifiant ! S'il te voit faire le curieux, et interroger tout le monde, il pourra avoir des soupçons sur ton identité.

 **CONAN** **:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu. J'en ai parlé au Professeur. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Je ne sais pas encore trop comment, mais je lui fais confiance, il m'a dit qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et puis c'est vrai que l'homme qu'on avait croisé l'autre fois semblait en savoir un peu trop sur moi. Mais c'est justement pour ça que ça va être intéressant.

* * *

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire dans la rue d'Haido où habitaient les parents de Nagasawa Miko, d'après Laharae-san. D'ailleurs, de cette maison venait de sortir le grand détective connu sous le nom de Nemuri no Kogorō. Celui-ci cogitait à propos des informations qu'il avait collectées au fil de la journée. Après avoir rencontré une femme très amicale, il avait interrogé deux autres voisins qui étaient assez froid, qui avaient juste répondu qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne en question puis avaient aussitôt refermé la porte. L'un était barbu et avait des cheveux courts, et l'autre était petit avec des lunettes. Mais le plus suspect était l'homme à qui il avait parlé en dernier. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit :

« Cet enfoiré… il m'a volé tant d'argent ! A chaque fois que je monte les escaliers, les pièces qui sont dans mes poches arrières tombent dans l'escalier et comme par hasard cet homme et toujours en bas, se baisse pour ramasser les pièces et fait comme si de rien n'était. Depuis qu'il a débarqué ici il y a presque un an maintenant, il m'a volé plus de ¥25000 (215€) car je garde toujours un peu de liquide pour le parking. Quelqu'un a même essayé de me tuer en me poussant du haut des escaliers. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui. Mais je suis bien content qu'il soit mort, ce type-là. »

Après ça il claqua la porte sur le nez du détective Mōri. Malgré cela, Kogorō ne put pas s'empêcher de prendre un fou rire une fois seul dans le couloir. C'est vrai : pour Kogorō, cet homme était soit extrêmement suspect car il avait inventé son histoire de pièces, soit c'était le roi des imbéciles.

D'ailleurs il y avait bien d'autres appartements dans cet immeuble, mais les autres ne répondaient pas. Ils étaient 4 sans compter Nagasawa-san à ne pas avoir été présents. Puis Kogorō s'en alla ensuite chez les parents du disparu. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que sa mère. Le détective n'avait pas osé demander où était le père père par peur de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Ce qu'il a pu tirer de cette visite était un visionnage de l'album photo de son enfance. Et il avait appris que Nagasawa-san a commencé à sombrer pendant son adolescence, car il avait démarré un business dans la drogue. Fort heureusement, ses parents s'en sont rendu compte et l'ont ramené sur le droit chemin.

Après bien s'être ressassé les évènements du jour, il se rappela qu'il avait repéré un bar qui avait l'air sympa en venant en taxi, ce matin, et il avait prévu d'y passer en rentrant. Il prit son portable pour composer le numéro des taxis, alors qu'il se tenait, péniblement sur le trottoir d'une rue déserte, fatigue due à une intense journée de travail. Au moment où la compagnie de taxi décroche, une ombre renversa Kogorō sur la route. Une voiture blanche y roulait.


	2. Étrange disparition, Partie 2

C'est parti pour la suite. Je posterai encore un ou deux chapitres d'ici la fin de la semaine, puis je reprendrai le reste fin août.

 _Affaire 1 :_ _Une étrange disparition!_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Furuya Rei était sur une affaire pour l'Organisation. Gin lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'Haido Central Hospital, pour enquêter sur l'hospitalisation de Kir. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent n'était toujours pas convaincu de la manière dont elle s'était échappée de l'hôpital, et il avait donc fait appel à Bourbon, qui était connu pour être détective, car Gin, lui avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme Sherry.

Bien sûr, Bourbon n'avait rien trouvé. Le FBI avait pris soin d'effacer toute trace de l'hospitalisation de Mizunashi Rena, pour l'Organisation, mais aussi pour ses fans curieux qui seraient prêts à tout pour la retrouver.

L'agent infiltré était donc en train de rentrer à Beika, car il devait travailler le lendemain au Café Poirot de bonne heure. Il roulait anormalement vite par rapport à la largeur de la route : une petite rue non éclairée, parallèle à la grande avenue. Il vit un homme habillé dans un costume violet sur le trottoir. L'instant d'après il été à terre au milieu de la route, un homme dont on il n'avait pas vu le visage, l'avait frappé à la tête avec une batte en bois. Rei réagit vite : il fit tourner le volant avec vitesse en appuyant sur la pédale de frein avec détermination. On entendait crisser les freins, et on aurait pu apercevoir une légère trace de freinage de la Mazda RX7 sur la route noire. Une fois arrêté, Rei regarda en direction de l'ombre qu'il avait vu. Mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Il baissa les yeux vers la personne qu'il avait failli écraser, et comme il le pensait, il s'agissait de son maître détective, Mōri Kogorō. En même temps, peu de gens portent des costumes violets. Celui-ci gisait, inconscient sur le sol, ventre à terre et les bras en fourchette. Un peu de sang coulait sur son front à cause du choc. Rei s'assura d'abord de l'état de santé du détective Mōri. Comme il l'avait pensé, ce n'était rien de grave. Personne n'est gravement blessé en tombant d'un trottoir, et la trace du choc de la batte était à peine discernable. Il fit quelques pas en direction de sa voiture et s'accroupit. Il ramassa le téléphone qui était tombé là, et appela une ambulance.

Cependant, Bourbon n'était pas seul, une autre personne se trouvait dans la voiture, et celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Dès que Bourbon eut finit, elle dit :

« Bon alors, Bourbon, je ne te savais pas si attentionné. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, désolé. Maintenant dépêche-toi de m'amener là-bas.

\- Désolé, Vermouth, mais si la police enquête là-dessus et découvrait que je suis passé par là sans appelé une ambulance, je pourrais être suspecté, car en plus, il se trouve que je le connais un peu. Alors que maintenant si on me suspecte, je n'aurais cas dire que c'est moi qui ai appelé, mais que j'étais en train de poursuivre un criminel dangereux, et que cet homme n'était pas en danger. Ou alors je leur dirai que j'étais avec toi et que t'es enceinte.

\- Je vois, toujours aussi futé, Bourbon. Mais j'ai des choses à faire donc évite de m'impliquer là-dedans.

\- Et au fait, pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ? Cette maison est abandonnée. Et me dit pas que tu t'intéresses encore à cet homme bridé, je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec nous.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai des choses à vérifier. »

* * *

Haido Central Hospital

1h30 plus tard...

Chambre n°301, patient : Mōri Kogorō.

 **RAN** **:** Otōsan, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **KOGORO** **:** J'ai encore très mal à la tête, mais comme de jolies infirmières s'occupent de moi, je me sens un peu mieux, ahahah. Et pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose à partir du moment où j'ai quitté l'agence.

 **RAN** **:** Ce n'est pas grave, surtout repose-toi bien. Au fait, je t'ai préparé une surprise…

 **ERI** **:** Bonjour, Anata.

 **KOGORO** **:** Eri…

 **ERI** **:** Ola, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si surpris de me voir. On dirait que tu es déçu, tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que ce soit une belle infirmière qui passe cette porte, comme tu sembles tant les aimer. Cependant, je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Anata.

Ran sort discrètement de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, en laissant la porte entrouverte, bien entendu, curieuse comme elle était. A l'intérieur Kogorō restait muet.

 **ERI (se tourne vers le mur)** **:** Pourquoi diable t'es-tu mis en danger ? Tu ne dois pas prendre de risques comme ça… Tu n'étais pas ivre j'espère. Tu comprends... Je n'ai pas envie devenir veuve…

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers son mari. Celui-ci dormait la bouche grande ouverte. L'avocate s'énerve et lui donne une claque afin d'être sûre qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, puis constatant aucune réaction, sort en soupirant, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Elle prit l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez elle. Ran, déçue, la rejoint par les escaliers. Quand l'ascenseur fut arrivé au premier étage, un homme blond au teint halé montait alors qu'elle sortait. Eri se retourna vers l'homme, elle le regarda bien jusqu'à ce que la porte d'ascenseur se referme.

De son côté, le grand blond ne faisait pas du tout attention à Eri, il arriva en face de la chambre 301, frappa et entra. L'apprenti était soulagé de voir que le maître était désormais dans un lit d'hôpital, car il ne devait pas afficher trop d'amicalité envers lui en présence de Vermouth. S'il avait des problèmes avec l'Organisation, celle-ci pourrait penser qu'il est complice. Kogorō, lui, était mécontent de s'être fait réveiller.

 **REI** **:** Mōri-sensei, dites-moi tout à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **KOGORO** **:** Oui ! Alors, de ce que je me souviens… Yōko-chan m'a demandé d'enquêter sur la disparition d'un homme. Il réside à Haido et … euh … Désolé je ne me souviens que de ça pour le moment. Mais ça revient vite.

 **REI** **:** Mōri-sensei, laissez-moi prendre le relais sur cette affaire, elle est peut-être liée à votre incident.

 **KOGORO** **:** Euh, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi cela vous tient-il tant à cœur ? Et vous n'êtes pas censé travailler demain ?

 **REI** **:** Ça ira, si je dis à Azusa-san qu'il s'agit de vous, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Et cela me permettra de tester mes capacités de déduction depuis votre enseignement.

 **KOGORO** **:** Je vois, c'est d'accord. Je t'envoie un mail demain à la première heure avec les détails de l'affaire.

 **REI** **:** Ça marche, prenez soin de vous, Mōri-sensei.

* * *

Beika, 16° rue, près du lycée Teitan.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Alors, d'après la carte, le premier trésor doit être à 200 mètres tout droit !

 **AYUMI** **:** Oh, je suis si excité ! Au fait, vous pensez qu'il y aura quoi dans ce trésor ?

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Des lingots d'or

 **AYUMI** **:** Pourquoi des lingots d'or ? Moi je pense plutôt que ce seront des pierres précieuses.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Cela parait évident ! Regarde bien la carte. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le coin

 **AYUMI** **:** Des sabres !

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Exact, et les sabres disposés en croix, de cette façon était le symbole des pirates européens. Et les pirates avaient l'habitude de cacher leurs trésors les plus précieux, pour ne pas tout perdre en cas de défaite. Et pour se souvenir de l'emplacement de leurs lingots, ils indiquaient l'emplacement du trésor sur des cartes en vieux papier qu'ils gardaient sur eux.

 **AYUMI** **:** Impressionnant, Mitsuhiko-kun.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Ce n'est rien, j'ai lu une livre de ma sœur sur les pirates. Par contre on a eu de la chance que le professeur trouve cette carte en rentrant du supermarché.

 **GENTA** **:** Non, moi, je parie qu'il y aura du poulet.

 **AYUMI** **:** Pourquoi du poulet ? Ce n'était pas les anguilles dont tu es fan d'habitude ?

 **GENTA** **:** Bah, c'est logique, les pirates n'iraient pas cacher des anguilles alors qu'ils ne doivent manger que ça quand ils sont sur leurs bateaux. Comme l'a dit Mitsuhiko, ils cachaient des choses précieuses. Et comme ils voyageaient beaucoup, ils ont dû tomber amoureux du riz au curry, donc ils ont volés des poules pour les cacher à l'endroit indiquer par cette carte.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Oui, mais n'essayerai pas de manger ce poulet si j'étais toi, il doit être là depuis des siècles… Ah ! On est arrivés ! C'est là.

Ils levèrent tous la tête. Même les trois autres qui suivaient sans rien dire, levèrent les yeux, puis furent surpris. L'endroit que Mitsuhiko pointait du doigt était une vieille maison. Pourtant malgré la poussière qui lui donne un bon coup de vieux, l'architecture est assez moderne.

Déjà, pour la forme, on dirait un vieux pneu mis à plat. Puis, les fenêtres sont toutes dessinées dans un carré de taille moyenne et le verre est en un bloc. La toiture, elle, semblait plus classique, avec un toit en chapeau chinois, d'une couleur brique jaune.

 **AYUMI** **:** Cette maison est… bizarre.

 **GENTA** **:** Elle me donne la chair de poule.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Et elle n'a pas l'air ancienne c'est bizarre qu'un pirate cache son trésor ici.

Un corbeau prend son envol et passe juste au-dessus de leur tête.

 **AYUMI (crie)** **:** Aaahhh !

Un homme s'approche d'elle en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout va bien ? » lui adressa-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Il avait l'air essoufflé. Il avait des cheveux lisses et blonds, assez longs. Il portait un imperméable troué et un jogging gris avec une ceinture beige. Un coureur du dimanche, pensait Conan.

 **AGASA** **:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste des enfants. Ils ont eu peur d'un corbeau.

 **FUJIMOTO** **:** Ah, d'accord. Il y a eu une agression il y a quelques jours. Du coup je me suis précipité. Oh je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Otara Fujimoto. Je suis journaliste.

 **AGASA** **:** Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Agasa Hiroshi, et ce sont des enfants que j'emmène en ballade. En vérité, ils suivent la piste d'un trésor.

 **AYUMI+GENTA+MITSUHIKO** **:** Nous sommes les Shōnen Tantei-dan.

 **FUJIMOTO (étonné)** **:** Je vois… Et vous voulez allez là-dedans.

 **GENTA** **:** Oui, le trésor est là, c'est la carte qui le dit.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Regardez…

 **FUJIMOTO** **:** Selon moi, cette carte est fausse, désolé.

 **AYUMI** **:** N'importe quoi ! Vous ne voyez pas le symbole de pirates ? Seul un vrai pirate pourrait en faire un aussi réaliste.

 **GENTA** **:** En fait vous êtes jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Genta-kun a raison, si vous faites ça pour nous voler le trésor. C'est raté !

 **FUJIMOTO (ricane intérieurement)** **:** Nous je vous dis juste ça, parce que cette maison est hantée par des esprits selon certaines sources. Et donc, des pirates ne cacheraient pas leur trésor dans une maison hantée, les esprits pourraient maudire le trésor.

 **AÏ (décidée à ce que ses amis trouvent ce trésor au plus vite afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle pour finir son livre sur les mutations génétique des insectes)** **:** Peut-être que le pirate a caché son trésor, puis qu'il est mort ici, et que c'est lui l'esprit frappeur.

 **AYUMI** **:** En fait ça me fait peur...

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Des esprits, ça peut rendre fou n'est-ce pas ?

 **GENTA** **:** Non, on doit y aller. Je vous rappelle qu'un trésor nous attend. Et puis on est les Shōnen Tantei-dan, on n'a pas peur des esprits. Que diraient les autres à l'école si on a eu peur devant une maison hantée.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Oui, tu as raison, allons-y.

 **AYUMI** **:** D'accord ! **….** Au fait, professeur, vous êtes sûr qu'on a le droit de rentrer ?

 **AGASA** **:** Mais oui, vous avez entendu, cette maison est abandonnée.

 **FUJIMOTO** **:** Bon, je vous suis. Cette histoire m'intrigue. Et promis je vous laisse le trésor.

 **Ils rentrent tous les 7…**

 **GENTA** **:** C'est parti !

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Euh... par où on commence ?

 **AYUMI** **:** Il faut chercher dans toute la maison ?

 **GENTA** **:** La maison est plutôt grande. On va mettre des heures.

 **CONAN** **:** Abrutis ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas autant précipitez quand le professeur vous a montré la carte, vous auriez vu qu'il y avait quelque chose au dos.

 **GENTA (surpris)** **:** Ah, … oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Alors…

 _Au sommet de la grande roue,_

 _J'admire tous les trésors de la ville._

 _Le quartier des artisans, à lui seul_

 _Reflète la beauté de cet endroit._


	3. Étrange disparition, Partie 3

Voilà les choses se mettent en place assez lentement, je vois, peut-être devrais-je passer plus vite sur certaines choses.

Le chapitre aurait surement pu être plus long, mais je voulais le poster avec que je ne partes en vacances.

Mais bon voilà ! :D

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

 **AYUMI :** Je ne comprends pas... On doit aller à la grande roue de Tokyo ?

 **GENTA :** Oé, Mitsuhiko ! T'avais pas dit que la carte amenait ici ?

 **MITSUHIKO :** Je ne comprends pas... C'est pourtant bien ici, regardez là c'est la rue...

 **AI :** Réfléchissez encore, et ne vous précipitez pas. C'est ça, qui vous fera devenir de bons détectives. N'est-ce pas, meitantei-kun ?

 **CONAN:** Euh… Oui. En quelques sortes. ( **à lui même** ) Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un... eheheh.

 **AI :** Voyez, cette "grande roue", elle peut vouloir dire autre chose, non ?

 **AYUMI :** J'ai trouvé ! Regardez sur la carte, cette maison fait un cercle ! C'est comme si c'était une grande roue.

 **MITSUHIKO :** Je vois, et si on transpose ça dans la réalité et que la porte est le bas de la roue, le sommet doit se trouver à l'opposé.

 **GENTA :** Oui, mais on passe par où?

Ils se trouvaient toujours derrière la grande porte. Et de là s'ouvraient à eux, deux chemins, qui formaient un demi-cercle, ainsi qu'une ouverture sur une bibliothèque qui semblait remplir l'intérieur du cercle.

 **AYUMI :** Peut être qu'un des chemins est un piège et est habité par les esprits.

 **FUJIMOTO :** Alors je pense que l'on devrait se séparer. Pourquoi ne pas parier sur le bon chemin à prendre?

 **CONAN :** Ça me va mais ne faisons que deux groupes. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille passer par la bibliothèque, Ça aurait été précisé dans le texte. Moi, je viens avec vous, oji-san

 **FUJIMOTO :** Euh... Oui si tu veux.

 **AYUMI :** Je viens avec toi, Conan-kun

 **GENTA :** Moi aussi !

 **AGASA :** Hum, dans ce cas je pars avec Aï-kun et Mitsuhiko-kun.

 **FUJIMOTO :** Allez les enfants. De ce côté, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'esprits.

 **AYUMI+GENTA :** Ayy!

* * *

 _Grande Avenue d'Haido_

Tooru Amuro venait de fini de lire le mail que Kogorō lui avait envoyé. Il s'agissait des détails de l'affaire dont Amuro avait accepté de s'occuper. A vrai dire, il devait recevoir ces informations tôt ce matin, et il était déjà dix heures et demie. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, car il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Le détective de l'Organisation composa un numéro sur son téléphone, puis après un moment à pianoter, le rangea.

Peu après, alors qu'il venait d'arriver au numéro 31, son téléphone vibra.

Le détective blond lit le message qui s'affichait en grand sur son écran. Puis il murmura « Je vois… », et esquissa un sourire.

Il fit ensuite le tour du bâtiment. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un petit parc pour enfants, entouré de d'immeubles de différentes tailles. Tous les balcons étaient dirigés en direction de ce parc, et la lumière du soleil les éclairait avec une certaine intensité. L'atmosphère se réchauffait petit à petit et la température avait atteint un score plutôt honorable pour cette saison. Bourbon s'approcha à nouveau du petit immeuble du numéro 31 et s'approcha de la gouttière qui montait au jusqu'à la toiture. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil derrière lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et escalada jusqu'au deuxième étage. Puis, pour se rendre chez Nagasawa-san, il parcourut les balcons des résidents en enjambant chaque cloison puis en rampant au niveau des fenêtres. Kogorō avait dit que l'appartement de Nagasawa-san était le deuxième en arrivant des escaliers, et son soi-disant disciple espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, auquel cas il se trouverait nez-à-nez avec un inconnu. Dans le doute, une fois arrivé à l'avant dernier appartement il observa discrètement l'appartement avant de commencer son effraction. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un coupe-verre et fit une entaille dans le coin inférieur gauche du carreau. Puis il poussa le coin et déposa le morceau de verre brisé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis il ouvrit le loquet et pénétra sans gênes dans le logis.

Le détective métisse fit d'abord un rapide tour des lieux. Ils comportaient une chambre reliée à une salle de bain, et une pièce principale dont la majeure partie de l'espace était pris par le salon : un seul canapé en cuir blanc donnant sur une grande télévision débranchée, séparés de plus de 5 mètres. La cuisine, elle se faisait toute petite. Juste une petite table avec un pot de fleur presque fané, un micro-ondes posé sur un meuble qui contenait très peu de vaisselle, et un évier, derrière lequel se trouvait la petite fenêtre par laquelle le métisse était rentré.

Tout était propre et bien rangé. De la poussière s'était formée un peu partout sur les meubles. Bourbon commença ensuite à poser quelques micros : un derrière la télévision, un dans le pot de fleur et un sous le lit.

Une fois fini, il ressortit, par la même fenêtre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser d'empreintes dans la poussière. Il y avait bien une porte qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon, mais elle était fermée à clé, et essayer de la forcer laisserait trop de traces. Il reprit le bout de verre posé sur le rebord et le recolla de la même manière qu'il était auparavant. Après cela, la fenêtre semblait parfaitement close, et on pourrait penser une simple rayure. Cependant la supercherie serait facile à déceler en regardant de près. L'homme en noir rejoignit la gouttière par laquelle il était monté, jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le parc. Cette fois un petit garçon était en train de jouer au tennis contre un mur. Il avait l'air concentré, c'est pourquoi ça ne gênait pas le détective pour descendre.

Une fois en bas, il s'approche du garçon qui jouait :

 **REI** **:** Dis-moi, mon garçon, tu viens souvent jouer ici ?

 **-** **:** Oui, à peu près tous les matins vers cette heure, quand il n'y a pas école. Je m'entraine pour jouer contre mon père.

Le garçon semblait ne pas prêter attention au détective. Il continuait de faire rebondir la balle contre sa raquette en baissant la tête.

 **REI** **:** D'accord. Et dis-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service. Si tu acceptes, je t'emmènerai manger un gâteau.

 **-** **:** Non, désolé. Mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas suivre les étrangers.

 **REI** **:** Dis-moi, petit, tu connais le détective Nemuri no Kogorō ?

 **\- (toujours la tête baissée vers sa balle qui rebondit inlassablement)** **:** Oui, mes parents sont fans de lui.

 **REI** **:** Et bien, vois-tu, je suis son disciple. **(la balle cessa de rebondir)** Regarde **(il lui tend une photo d'eux deux, prise un soir au café Poirot)**. Comme ça, tes parents ne seront pas contre, et je peux faire livrer le gâteau chez toi si tu me donnes ton nom et ton adresse.

 **TORIO (lève enfin la tête vers Rei)** **:** Ok, ça me va ! Je m'appelle Fuguza Torio. Je vis dans cet immeuble-là. **(Il pointe du doigt l'immeuble derrière lui, tout à fait en face de celui dont Bourbon venait.).** Mais en plus du gâteau, je veux deux autographes de Nemuri no Kogorō, sinon je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents acceptent.

 **REI** **:** C'est d'accord !

 **TORIO** **:** Alors, oji-san, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

* * *

 **AGASA** **:** Cet endroit est plutôt lugubre.

 **AÏ** **:** Oui. Plus on avance, moins les fenêtres ne laissent passer de lumière et moins c'est rangé.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Haibara-san, je te protègerais des esprits.

 **AÏ** **:** Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je ne pense pas que les esprits s'attaquent à quelqu'un comme moi. En général ils attaquent plutôt des âmes innocentes, pour les faire sombrer du mauvais côté.

 **MITSUHIKO** **:** Pourquoi dis-tu ça Haibara-san ? Non... Se pourrait-il…Que tu sois une meurtrière ?

 **AÏ (à elle-même) :** Il va chercher loin, mais il est perspicace. **(À Mitsuhiko)** En quelques sortes.

 **MITSUHIKO :** Impossible !

 **AGASA :** Oé oé, Aï-kun.

 **AÏ :** Je plaisante ! **(À elle-même)** pas tout à fait…

 **MITSUHIKO :** Eh regardez, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Mitsuhiko commence à courir vers la silhouette qu'il a aperçue.

 **AGASA :** Oé, serait-ce… ?

 **AÏ :** Tsuburaya-kun, reste ici !

Mitsuhiko s'arrêta net. Les deux autres se précipitèrent vers le corps. Comme ils l'avaient tous deux présumé en voyant la silhouette se balancer légèrement, il était pendu à une poutre.

 **AÏ :** Tsuburaya-kun, appelle Edogawa-kun avec ton badge ? Professeur, appelez une ambulance et la police.

Aï s'approcha du corps inerte et observa ses pupilles. Elle passa la lumière de sa montre et conclut des résultats qu'elle put observer que cet homme était déjà mort depuis plus de 10 minutes. Elle le laisse donc sur place, car il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait sans doute mieux ne pas toucher les lieux de ce qui pouvait être un meurtre. Elle y était habituée, maintenant.

* * *

 _Merci encore à Eyto d'avoir fait une review. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, même s'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'actions lors de ce chapitre._


	4. Étrange disparition, Partie 4

_Je suis de retour !_

 _Désolé j'ai été absent depuis cet été, je ne pensais pas que je le serais aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu un manque d'envie de Conan, qui est un phénomène pas rare quand on bouffait plusieurs par jour pendant les vacances. Je ferais donc un bref résumé, et je remercie les reviewers qui m'ont donné envie de continuer, je vous répond très bientôt._

 _J'essaierais d'être un peu plus régulier, avec environ un ou deux chapitres par mois._

Résumé :

Alors qu'Agasa présentait aux DB une nouvelle invention, Conan est avec Subaru chez lui, en train de faire des recherches sur la "Police de Tokyo". Une fois rentré, il explique à Haibara ce qu'il faisait, et dit que le professeur Agasa a un plan.

Kogoro, lui, a reçu une affaire : un des amis d'Okino Yoko a disparu. Il recueille des témoignages des voisins en particulier d'une voisine Emily. Alors qu'il rentre chez lui, il est renversé par une voiture et transféré à l'hôpital, et a confié son enquête à Bourbon.

Le lendemain, celui-ci retourne chez le disparu et s'infiltre par la fenêtre. Après avoir posé des micros, il repart comme il est monté, et discute avec un petit garçon qui habite en face. Il lui promet un autographe de Kogoro s'il lui sert de guet.

Agasa propose aux enfants une chasse au trésor, et rencontrent sur le chemin un homme qui faisait un jogging.

Ils entrent dans une vaste maison en cercle, et se séparent en deux groupes. Un des deux tombe sur un cadavre et Mitsuhiko appelle la police aussitôt.

 _Affaire 1 :_ _Une étrange disparition!_

 **Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

 **CONAN :** Tout va bien ?

 **AGASA :** Tiens, vous avez fait vite !

 **GENTA :** Le passage que nous avons pris était bouché une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. On ne pouvait pas avancer.

 **AYUMI :** Du coup, on a fait demi-tour et on vous suivait de loin depuis tout ce temps.

 **CONAN :** Yosh, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la police, sinon on va encore se faire engueuler… Mais je vous propose de quand même faire un petit tour des lieux.

 **GENTA :** C'est parti ! Les Shōnen Tantei-dan rentrent en piste !

 **AYUMIMITSUHIKO :** Ayy !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police était arrivée. Une voix familière au groupe d'ami prit la parole, avec un ton condescendant :

« Encore eux… On les croise souvent, ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Satō-san.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! J'apprécie leur compagnie. Et puis ils nous aident parfois.

\- Satō-keiji, Shiratori-keibu, ça faisait longtemps..., dit Ayumi.

\- Megure-keibu n'est pas avec vous ? Et Takagi-keiji ? reprit Genta.

\- Non, ils sont tous les deux sur une autre affaire dans un métro, répondit Satō.

\- Et vous oubliez que je suis un inspecteur, moi aussi ! ajouta Shiratori, déçu. Il reprit : Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on à la ? Qu'on en finisse rapidement, je suis crevé ! ».

Il bailla un grand coup puis commença à tourner autour de la scène de crime. D'autres agents étaient en train de prendre des photos et les flashs faisaient clignoter le visage de la victime.

« La victime s'appelait Omodi Karusawa. C'est un peintre indépendant, et le propriétaire des lieux. C'est grâce à Agasa-san qu'on a pu l'identifier. S'il vous plaît, quelle est votre relation avec la victime ? questionna l'inspecteur Shiratori afin de trouver des pistes.

\- Et bien… C'est une vieille connaissance, de l'époque où j'étais plus jeune, il y plus de vingt ans. Il a emménagé ici il n'y a pas très longtemps et m'a proposé par téléphone de venir le voir. J'aurais préféré, après toutes ces années, le voir sous un meilleur jour, répondit avec affliction le vieil homme.

\- Je vois… Et vous ? Connaissiez-vous la victime, et que faisiez-vous ici ? Fujimoto-san, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Je le connais dans le cadre de mon travaille, bien que je le l'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis journaliste chez Le Pointillé, et mon chef avait appelé cet homme pour partager ses œuvres et j'ai été chargé de mettre en place l'interview. Je ne connaissais que son nom et son visage, grâce au dossier qu'on m'a donné. Je ne savais même pas, en entrant ici, que cette maison était à lui. Je devais l'appeler, cette semaine pour fixer un rendez-vous, mais j'étais débordé, donc j'ai préféré attendre un peu, répondit avec assurance l'homme qui semblait le plus suspect pour les deux inspecteurs de police.

\- Alors, que faisiez-vous ici ?

\- J'étais dans le coin car je faisais mon jogging. Oui je cours tous les jours avant midi pour me mettre en appétit, mes voisins peuvent témoigner, s'empressa-t'il d'ajouter voyant que l'inspectrice n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Puis j'ai entendu le cri de cette jeune fille, donc j'ai accouru, et nous avons discuté un instant, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils cherchaient un trésor. Ça a piqué ma curiosité, donc je me suis joins à eux.

\- Encore une de vos idées, hein ? chuchota l'inspecteur à l'oreille du professeur.

Celui-ci fit un petit ricanement en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Satō-san, faites vérifier ces informations ces informations auprès de son entreprise et de son voisinage, reprit-il à haute voix, à l'intention de son assistante.

\- Compris !

\- Alors, Agasa-san, avez-vous déjà des pistes ? questionna-t'il à nouveau à voix basse.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Allons, ne soyez pas modestes. Au commissariat, beaucoup m'ont parlé de vos talents insoupçonnés de déduction.

\- Ah oui ! Ahahah ! Non je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Néanmoins, il y a cette boule de bowling, par terre, qui m'intrigue. Oh, et aussi, vous pourriez me dire si…

* * *

 _Plus tard, dans la cour de la maison ronde_

 **SHIRATORI :** Alors ?

 **SATO :** Cet homme a dit la vérité. Il a reçu un dossier de cet homme et devait fixer un rendez-vous avec lui. Et il fait bien du jogging tous les jours, mais pas toujours au même moment. Les voisins étant habitués, ils n'ont pas su me dire à quelle heure il était parti aujourd'hui. Et de ton côté ?

 **SHIRATORI :** Tout laisse à penser que c'est un suicide. Il n'y aucunes empreintes mise à part celles du défunt et d'Aï-kun qui est arrivé la première sur la scène de crime, ni aucune trace de cheveux. Cela aurait donc nécessité du matériel et du temps de commettre un meurtre dans ces conditions. Comme cet endroit est assez isolé, que nous n'avons rien trouvé aux alentours et que le crime a été commis 10 minutes tout au plus, avant la découverte du corps. Fujimoto-san est donc innocent d'après le témoignage du professeur de des enfants, car entre 2 et 5 minutes après l'heure présumée de la mort, il discutait avec le professeur. Mais les recherches sont toujours en cours, l'hypothèse du meurtre est encore possible, et nous cherchons actuellement des témoins.

 **MITSUHIKO :** Satō-keiji, je vous le promets, Haibara-san est innocente.

 **SATO :** Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde, ne t'en fais pas, Mitsuhiko-kun. Au fait, ne serait-il pas l'heure pour vous de rentrer ?

 **CONAN :** Allez-y !

 **GENTA :** C'est parti !

Après avoir écouté la discussion des policiers une dizaine de mètres plus loin grâce à son micro-chewing-gum, Conan s'était retourné vers Genta et Ayumi. Il se tenait debout sur une chaise en plastique, et ses deux amis avaient une boule de bowling dans la main. Au signal de Conan, les deux apprentis détectives firent rouler leur boule en direction de la chaise de Conan.

Au moment où la boule d'Ayumi heurta la chaise de Conan - celle de Genta étant parti dans une direction presque opposée -, le détective rajeuni fit semblant de tomber à terre, en lâchant au passage un petit cri pour être sûr d'attirer l'attention des policiers. Le professeur s'avança vers les deux enfants en raillant : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les enfants ? C'est dangereux de jouer avec des boules si lourdes, il faut jouer avec sur des pistes spécialisées ». Ah ! Quel bon acteur, ce professeur. Evidemment, c'était encore une idée de Conan, qui fera mouche, une fois de plus.

 **AYUMI :** Oui, mais l'homme qui vit ici, lui, il fait cela chez lui.

 **GENTA :** Ben oui, quand on est arrivé, la boule se trouvait au milieu du passage, alors qu'il n'a pas de piste de bowling.

 **AGASA :** Je vois… Ce doit être une pièce de collection.

 **SATO :** Shiratori-kun, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Je reviens, tiens moi au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

 **SHIRATORI :** D'accord ! Au final, ces enfants ne nous dérangent pas tant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **SATO :** C'est vrai qu'ils nous aident bien.

Un peu plus loin, dans le hall d'entrée, Nagasawa-san attendait assis sur un banc de pierre, depuis un moment déjà. Etant le suspect n1, il devait attendre l'autorisation de la police pour rentrer chez lui. Les minutes passèrent et la sueur commençait à se faire visible sur le front du suspect. Le garçon à lunettes s'approcha silencieusement, les mains jointes, posées à l'arrière de son crâne, et demanda :

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Son interlocuteur commença à rougir et essaye en vain de balbutier quelque chose. Le jeune détective reprit, avec sa petite voix de petit écolier innocent :

« Ah, je sais ! Vous êtes triste parce que la personne que vous deviez interviewer est morte, c'est ça ?

\- Ah, euh… oui c'est à peu près ça, répondit-il surpris qu'un enfant vienne lui poser ce genre de questions.

\- Et dites-moi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ici ?

\- Non, je dirais presque que le chauffage est trop fort.

\- Ah, moi aussi…

\- Regarde, le radiateur est juste là, dit-il avec toujours plus d'incompréhension quant aux questions de l'écolier. »

L'homme fit pivoter me cadran dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en le mettant sur 0.

« C'est mieux ainsi ?

\- Oui, merci monsieur. Mais cette personne décédée, pourquoi porte-t-elle une veste alors qu'il fait si chaud chez elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce qu'il était très frileux.

\- Ah, je vois ! Bon, bon courage pour la suite de votre travail. Et merci pour le radiateur.

\- Ce n'est rien, petit.

* * *

45 minutes plus tard, sur la même terrasse que l'inspectrice avait quittée une heure plus tôt, Satō arriva, essoufflée, et après quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle, elle déclara :

« Shiratori-kun, je pense avoir trouvé la clé de ce mystère. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! »

* * *

Quelques jours auparavant, dans une usine désaffectée de papeterie, dans un vieux quartier de Kyoto, quelqu'un était là ! Dans l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur malgré la lumière du jour que l'on pouvait espérer admirer en ouvrant les stores noirs, quelqu'un venait de pousser la porte et s'avançait fermement vers le centre de la pièce ronde. Les lumières semblaient ne plus marcher, et seuls les filets de lumière qui passaient par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et qui franchissaient péniblement les volets permettaient à l'homme de se repérer. Il commença à gratter le sol de carrelage froid. Il en retira un carreau et appuya sur le cercle dessiné sur la face arrière. L'homme qui avait reposé à côté de lui le carreau pouvait entendre un son grésillant et désagréable, qui pouvait faire penser à celui d'un vieux vinyle. L'homme d'apparence calme était en fait impatient. Il frappa trois fois de suite le sol de son poing. De l'espace qu'occupait auparavant le carreau retiré, émanait maintenant le son d'une voix. Elle paraissait trafiquée, et assez faible. Avec un ton fatigué, elle dit :

« C'est vous, Rum ?

\- Oui, répondit l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé. Prévenez les autres, c'est l'heure. J'ai eu tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour élaborer une stratégie sans failles, un plan qui va nous permettre de nous débarrasser de ces rats du FBI, j'ai eu assez d'écho d'eux et il est temps d'en finir ! Je vous enverrai un mail avec tous les détails, pour l'instant rassemblez le plus d'hommes inoccupés : sur ce coup on va taper fort, et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Autre chose, cela, gardez le pour vous, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez des recherches sur la disparition de Kudō Shinichi.

\- Compris ! »


End file.
